It's Gonna Be Alright
by Meggles00
Summary: M . Scene extension of the S5 finale. Just another little bit of drabble to help pass the time.


So, here is another S5 story I found whilst transferring files from my old laptop to my new one. There are a few of us who have written NH in the pool, so maybe the OTH writers will finally get the hint ;-)

**

* * *

**

**Title**: It's Gonna Be Alright

**Summary**: Naley scene extension of the CODA for the Season 5 finale.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters

* * *

"C'mon Nate. The NBA's a pipe dream, boy. You might as well give it all up." Quentin taunted, guarding the key like he had done earlier.

"C'mon Dad you can do it." Jamie shouted from the side of the court, full of confidence in his father, just as they had been earlier that day when Jamie jumped in the pool. This was going to be a great day for them both.

Nathan bounced the ball and, with one fluid motion, passed Quentin and made his way to the basket, lifting off the court easily and slam dunking the ball. It was a long time coming. As his feet touched back on the court, he stared at the basket in disbelief. Did I just do that, he thought? Still he was staring...where had that come from?

Jamie sat there with a look of amazement on his face..all he could say was "whoa". He was awestruck by his father's move, and a return to being the player he once was - his Daddy, the best basketball player in the world.

"My God, what the hell was that?" Quentin spluttered.

"I don't know...I just...I can do this!", a smile from ear to ear across his face, as realisation sunk in - he had always been a great player, and now he was ready to show everyone again. Turning to Jamie, he said "I'm going to do this".

Jamie's smiled as he saw how excited his Daddy was at "coming back".

Clapping his hands and shouting "Whoo!" Nathan walked past Quentin, who was still staring at the basket. Nathan was ready. This was going to happen, and he couldn't wait to get home and share it with Haley.

* * *

"Momma, Momma, Daddy's gonna play in the NBA!"

"Slow down Jamie, you'll bust a gut" his father teased, as they entered through the front door. Nathan was just as excited to share his breakthrough with Haley. It looked like this family would overcome their fears and doubts and live their dreams. Could this day get any better?

"Nathan, you look like you won the lottery - I take it the session went well?" Deb said as she walked into the room, eyeing the two Scott boys with huge grins on their faces.

"Mom, it was great. I can't describe it. Where's Haley? I want to tell you guys all about it."

"She called a few minutes ago, she's on her way home from the studio. I think she had a good day at the office, too". Deb walked over to Jamie, and scooped him up into a bear hug. "How does my favourite Grandson feel about going out for ice-cream?"

"Daddy, can I go?"

"Buddy, I'm this close to giving you the car keys so you can drive yourself!" Nathan chuckled. "Go on and have fun, and make sure Nanny Deb behaves." Turning to his mother he whispered, "Do me a favour? Take your time with the ice-cream..."

"Well, that's more than I needed to know about my son's plans for tonight. Don't worry, we'll make ourselves scarce."

* * *

Nathan paced his living room, a huge grin on his face, as he replayed the moment over and over in his head. Each time, it just got better. This was the turning point of something great. Eyeing the clock on the wall, he wondered where Haley was. He tried calling her cell, but couldn't get through. "C'mon Hales, where are you?" he muttered to himself.

Hearing the front door open, he raced over, grabbed the handle and opened it with such ferocity, he startled his wife. "Thank God you're home." He said, enveloping her in a bear-hug.

"Nathan, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. In fact, it's the complete opposite. I wanna tell you all about it, but maybe you want to tell me how you went at the studio first?" Haley could tell Nathan was eager to share his news.

Haley laughed to herself before recounting her experience "I finally finished writing lyrics to the melody I came up with last week. I finished them before Lucas rang tonight, actually. I, uh, wanted to capture the moment, and it just felt right to lay down the track, and everything fell into place. So…thank you."

"For what?"

"Being my inspiration. So listen, while I enjoy you greeting me at the front door, how about you tell me about your news, and maybe we could even make our way further inside the house?"

Kissing the top of her head, Nathan put his arm around Haley and walked them back to the living room. Taking her bag off her shoulder, Haley sat down and watched Nathan as he paced back and forth in front of her. She smiled as he launched into his news.

"So…what's your story?"

"I'm going to play again, Hales!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Hales, I was at the gym playing against Quentin, and I kept coming at him, and he kept stopping me like a brick wall."

"So what happened?"

"I honestly don't know. Quentin said the NBA was a pipe dream, and the next thing I knew, everything became so clear to me. How much I love the game, and how much I want to be a part of it. I just kept pushing, and then I felt this weight just leave my shoulders, I moved past Quentin and slam dunked the crap out of the ball. It was the most amazing thing." Nathan looked back at Haley and saw that she was just as excited as he was.

"Oh my god Nathan, that is fantastic! I wish I had been there to see it"

"Hales, there's gonna be plenty of opportunities, trust me." Nathan moved closer to Haley, and offered her his hand so she could stand up.

"So, does this mean I need to dust off my old cheerleading uniform?" Haley asked inquisitively. Nathan laughed, pulling her into a deep kiss.

Stepping back for a moment, Haley looked into Nathan's eyes as a smile formed on her face "I'm so proud of you, Nathan. I knew you could do it. I told you before, seeing you like this...you still make my heart race. You do, I'm serious." Reaching for his hand, she placed it over heart. "Feel this. My heart is so filled with pride and love and joy right now because of you."

"Hales..." he murmured as he kissed her softly. "I couldn't have done this without you."

As they kissed again, Haley's arms moved around Nathan's waist, pulling them closer together.

"Nathan.." Haley asked, kissing him between each word, "Where's" "Jamie?"

"Nanny Deb took him out for ice-cream. She promised they'd be gone for a while..."

"Where'd they go for ice-cream, Florida?" Haley laughed, kissing him on the neck.

"I can only hope" Nathan replied as he walked them back to the sofa.

Falling back onto the sofa, Nathan placed a hand behind Haley's neck, wanting to kiss her desperately. Haley sat straddling his hips, and leaning down she kissed him softly, her lips gently massaging his, as she felt that familiar tingling in her body. This was why he still made her heart race. Just being with him was everything.

Nathan moved his hand up to her caress her breast, loving the feel of her nipple hardening under the silk of her top. God how he loved her. She still made _his_ heart race, too. Did she truly realise how much? His other hand moved from the back of her neck, slowly down her back, resting as he cupped her firm ass. That serious ass. His other hand snaked around to her back, pulling her closer to him. He wanted her desperately. Their kisses turned deep and furious, lips mashing together.

"You know, I really enjoyed being in the pool today," Haley whispered against his mouth.

"Me too. Wet clothes on my wife, clinging to her curves in all the right places. You're just lucky Jamie was in the pool."

"Nathan! God, you're so pervy, and I love it. Let's go back into the pool and pick up where we're leaving off."

Before Haley could finish her sentence, Nathan moved them off the sofa, and grabbing her hand, he led them quickly out into the backyard and to the edge of the pool.

"Jumping in again with or without clothes, Mrs Scott?" Laughing, Haley quickly removed her clothes and jumped into the pool.

"Nathan? Are you still deciding? Get that magnificent body in the pool now...minus the clothes!" Haley ordered, but she already knew Nathan was a step ahead of her. Nathan jumped in and quickly swam over to his wife, pinning her against the wall of the pool, and staring into her beautiful brown eyes. He lowered his head to hers, and kissed her with such passion. He wanted to take her now. His hands were all over her curves, those beautiful familiar curves.

Haley threw her arms around Nathan's neck, returning his kisses like rapid-fire. Her mouth trailed a path from his mouth, along his jaw line and down to his neck, just where he likes it. Underneath the water's surface, Haley moved her leg up and down the back of Nathan's strong legs, feeling the muscles along the way. She was desperate for him, as always. Nathan couldn't contain his growing arousal, and pushed his body against Haley, letting her know the effect she was having on him. She moved a hand down between them and grabbing his erection, she slowly pumped up and down his shaft.

"Hales..." he moaned as she increased the intensity.

Nathan returned the favour, moving his hand down across her belly, travelling further down before resting just on the inside of her thigh. He started to make circles on her thigh with his thumb, inching closer to her core, her breathing becoming more rapid, before he slipped a finger inside her. Throwing her head back slightly, Haley moaned and Nathan moved his finger back and forth, hitting the spot on each stroke. He too, was feeling the pleasure of her stroking him, mutual satisfaction registering on their faces. Nathan plunged a second finger in, and Haley loosened her grip on his member, her own pleasure taking over. Her breathing becoming laboured, Haley looked into Nathan eyes and begged for him to make her come.

"In a minute, baby."

"Nathan, I want to feel you now" she moaned. Nathan slid his fingers out and kissed her deeply, pressing their bodies together again. Haley took hold of Nathan, clasping her hands behind his neck, as his moved down slightly and pressed his erection against her clit, rubbing her teasingly.

"Nathan, please..."

"Hales..."

In one deep surge, he was inside her, and then with every fibre of his being, he began thrusting in and out slowly, bringing her ever closer to the edge. Biting her lower lip, and moving her head from side to side, Haley moved against Nathan with each thrust, indicating how much she wanted more. Nathan complied, and plunged deeper into her, fearing his own undoing from just the feel of her wrapped around his length.

"Oh God, Nathan. Please...faster, I can't take much more", Haley looked into Nathan's deep blue orbs and she could see the love and want in his eyes. She could see how much he enjoyed making love to her, and the pure lust he still had for her.

"You feel so fucking good, Hales. I can never get enough of you", Nathan said in metered breaths. He kept thrusting harder and faster until Haley cried out his name, shuddering as her orgasm washed over her. Nathan kept pushing and joined her soon after, the sheer ferocity of his explosion rendering him breathless, finally resting his head on Haley's shoulder. Using whatever energy he had left, he moved them slowly to the more shallow end of the pool, and sat them down on the middle step, water coming up to Haley's chest, and his waist.

Leaning over to Haley, Nathan tucked a few stray strands of wet hair behind her ear. She looked down, almost as if she were blushing from the simple gesture, before looking up at him.

"You are so beautiful, Haley. I cannot believe how lucky I am to have you."

"You are quite charming, you know that? Finally bringing out that infamous "A" game, Scott?"

"You know it." With a cheeky wink, he enveloped Haley and kissed her softly. A sense of calm washed over him, and he knew that things would definitely be OK for him and his family.

xxx


End file.
